The XEffect
by SweetGA07
Summary: How do you know if you're really over your ex? Well two exes are about to find out if it's time to leave it alone or rekindle the flame.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Terry had a wonderful relationship for almost 3 and half years that produced a daughter named Reilly. Their exs aren't sure that they are over each other. Charlie is now dating Terry's friend and coworker John Parsonage (Johnny Devine) while Terry is dating Charlie's roommate Joanna. These two couples think they are spending a romantic weekend with lovers but what they don't know is that they boyfriend and girlfriend are going to be leaving. Both of the couples got letters saying they wanted to see the other one's date.

"Charlie your room is ready." Natalia said with a smile.

Charlie followed her into the room while she stopped in her tracks when she saw Terry sitting on the bed looking at the floor.

"Looks like you guys are happy to see each other. Your boyfriend and your girlfriend are in that car right now on their way home."Natalia said with a smile.

Both Charlie and Terry walked over to the window and saw that a SUV was leaving.

"Well you two are the ones actually spending the luxurious weekend here at Casa Bella, there's a bedroom here and a bedroom there...feel free to sleep wherever you want. Before I forget, these are your V.I.P. bracelets...they allow you access to everything here at Casa Bella so you must wear them at all times." Natalia said handing them the bracelets.

Charlie hooked hers while Terry did his. Natalia walked out of the room and Charlie looked around the room.

"It's nice to see you after 3 months." Charlie said as she walked into the other bedroom. "I'm sleeping in here." she added.

The SUV that left before pulled into the back of Casa Bella making Joanna and John look around.

"We are back I think." John said as they stepped out of the SUV.

Natalia smiled brightly as Joanna got out and looked at John who was looking at her. They both followed her to a room.

"I am sure you guys are wondering what is going on. Your boyfriend and your girlfriend are staying here at Casa Bella and you'll be able to spy on them but you're confined to this room for the entire weekend. You'll be able to see and hear what they are doing on the television and they have been equipped with special touch sensor bracelets. Whenever they touch, the red light will go off." Natalia said while John and Joanna were kind of getting upset.

She walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"Great this is going to be fun as hell." John said rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Joanna said looking at him. "She is a slut I mean she might have a daughter by Terry but she opens her legs look at you." She added.

Meanwhile back at the other room Charlie was getting ready for dinner. She put on a white tube dress that went down at a angle. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put on very little make up and walked out and saw Terry wearing a pair of black pants and a gray button up shirt.

"You look nice." Terry said smiling.

"Thank you, you dont look so bad your self." Charlie said as she sat down in the chair.

Charlie smiled brightly as she saw Lobster Parfaits because it was her favorite food while she was pregnant with her daughter Reilly. Terry grabbed a card from the table and looked at Charlie was nibbling on her the food.

"What do you think broke us up?" Terry asked as he put the card down.

Charlie took a sip of her white wine then put it back on the table and looked at him.

"You were always on the road you never really had time for me or Reilly. It was always work it was never family." Charlie replied while he looked at her.

"I was there Charlie." Terry said while Charlie shook her head.

"Terry you spend 360 days on the road at times but you were never really home anyways it was the guys when you got home you never stayed home. You were in Greenbay when Reilly was born." Charlie said looking at him.

She grabbed a card from the table and looked at him.

"I dare you to turn me on." Charlie said putting the card down.

Terry leaned over and kissed her neck and nibbled on her neck. Charlie grabbed the table cloth and smiled at him as he moved away.

"Yep you still got it." Charlie said laughing.

**Spy Room**

"STOP WITH THE RED LIGHT!" John said sitting down on the couch while Joanna looked at him.

"I am not going be able to last with this." Joanna said looking at him.

Before John could say something there was a knock on the door. Joanna got up from the other couch and opened the door and saw a note.

"It's a note." Joanna said looking at him. "Hello John and Joanna Terry and Charlie have had a romantic dinner you only have 5 minutes to view so pick carefully." she added.

They looked at the TV it showed three choices. 1.)Just some fun 2) Finding out the truth 3) Some loven. They both picked number 3 on the TV. The TV screen turned on and it was Terry and Charlie in the hot tub. Charlie was wearing a black skull bikini while Terry was wearing black swimming trunks.

"Do you think that if I would have been home more we would be together now?" Terry asked looking at Charlie who was sitting crossing from him.

"To be perfectly honest Terry I would say so because I love you death you gave me a daughter." Charlie said as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

Terry nodded at her as she walked over to him and looked at him. She sat down on his lap and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Terry was shocked a little bit but kissed her back. Charlie broke the kiss and just stayed on his lap.

"I missed that." Charlie said biting her bottom lip.

"I missed it alot." Terry said pulling her close to him and kissed her on the lips.

The TV screen cut off making John threw his hat across the room. Joanna stayed sitting down on the couch wiping her tears away.

**Next Morning**

"Good Morning guys. how are you guys doing? Well, you guys have a decision to make...you can send Charlie and Terry to a sensual massage or to play basketball." Natalia said smiling.

"Basketball." John and Joanna said at the same time.

"But there is a catch if you send them play basketball you do not get see anything but if you send them to a sensual massage you get to spy." Natalia said as she looked at them.

John looked at Joanna who was eating something.

"I would say massage." John said while Joanna nodded.

"Ok." Natlia said smiling as she left the room.

John leaned back against the couch and ran his hand through his blonde hair while Joanna put her plate down on the table.

"He is so dead if he does anything." Joanna said shaking her head.

**The Day Date**

Charlie walked outside beside the pool wearing a white robe and Terry was behind her holding onto her from behind.

"Welcome we are going to give you guys some massages and maybe you might want to teach each other sometimes."

Charlie took her robe off showing she was wearing a green and yellow bikini. She got onto the table beside Terry who was already laughing at her.

"Stop laughing at me." Charlie said sticking her butt in the air and shaking it.

Terry reached over and smacked it making her jump and laugh. After about 40 minutes of getting rubbed down Charlie saw that Terry was almost a sleep she got up from the table and crawled onto his back and started to give him a rub down.

"Please tell me that its you Charlie." Terry said as Charlie nibbled on his ear.

Charlie laughed then got up off of him. Terry smiled at her as her sat on the table and pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Charlie kissed him on the lips gently and wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart and Charlie smiled as they grabbed a note.

"Due to a recent cancellation Charlie and Terry you have been moved to another room. Go the top of the stairs your bags will be there waiting." Terry said as they walked to the room.

**Spy Room**

Natlaila walked into the room making Joanna and John groaned.

"Hi, Joanna and John just wanted to let you know that due to a recent cancellation Charlie and Terry have been moved to a new room. A new channel has been added to your television to show you the layout of the new room. The locator function has been enhanced on their bracelets so you'll be able to tell where Charlie and Terry are in the room." Natalia said while she showed them now to room.

**Room**

Charlie walked around the room and noticed only one bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw the huge shower.

"Terry." Charlie said getting into the shower with her bikini.

Terry walked around the corner and saw that Charlie was in the shower and had the hot water on. She smiled at him as she leaned against the wall Terry got into the shower and closed the door. Charlie smiled brightly as she met him under the water and kissed him on the lips. She was one who deepened the kiss making Terry pick her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

**Spy Room**

"They are in the shower come on the hell on." Joanna said looking at the TV. "What the hell are they doing fucking in a shower?" she added.

"Could be doing that or just showering I know Charlie she will take a shower in a bathsuiting if she is in another place." John said while Joanna rolled her eyes.

**Next Day**

Charlie handed Terry a note and looked at him.

"Terry follow this map and find out where it takes you." Terry said while Charlie was looking at him.

"Charlie follow this map and find out where it takes you." Charlie said as she nodded.

**Meeting up with Joanna**

Charlie walked through the door way and saw Joanna was sitting on the end of a pool chair. She rolled her eyes as she got to Joanna who was looked like she was ready to fight.

"Charlie me and John have been here this whole weekend spying on you and Terry. We saw what you guys did in the hot tub Charlie damn your a slut." Joanna said making Charlie roll her eyes at her. "But forget what I have to say because if I say anymore I'll hurt your feelings its time to pick the X stands for Terry and the O stands for John pick the right one but don't do it because of your daughter." she added.

Joanna walked away leaving Charlie alone. She looked at the tiles and smiled as she threw the other tile into the pool.

**Meeting up with John**

Terry walked onto the dock and looked at John who was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"How could you do that Terry? Me and Joanna have been here this whole weekend spying on you and Charlie." John said making Terry look at him. "You made your girlfriend cry so many times over the weekend and I have to take it upon myself to make her ok." he added.

"What do you mean?" Terry asked looking at him.

"Does it matter? I mean you fucked mine." John said shaking his head. "Here are tiles the X is for Charlie while the O is for Joanna big boy pick one." he added.

He handed the tiles to him while walking away. Terry looked at the tiles then threw one into the water.

Charlie meeting up with John

Charlie saw John standing there under the tree looking at her as she walked up to him.

"How could you do this?" John asked looking at her.

"He is the father of my daughter John I'm sorry." Charlie said looking at him.

"That isn't a excuse Charlie but you had to pick and who did you pick?" John said looking at her.

Charlie sighed a little bit as she looked at the tile she turned it around and it was the X. John didn't say anything he just walked off. Charlie watched him just walk off she shook her head.

**Charlie meeting up with Terry**

Charlie walked up to Terry who was standing beside a tree. She smiled at him as she got to him.

"This weekend Terry have been a worldwind and it has been crazy it brought up memories and feelings that I thought I was over but I wasn't. You make me feel like I'm a highschool girl with a crush and I had to pick and i picked you." Charlie said holding the tile.

Terry smiled brightly then showed his tile making her smie brightly. Terry kissed Charlie on the lips gently as they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya and Chris were together for 3 years but broke up because somethings became to serious with Chris's work so Amaya broke it off but wants to know what would have happen if they had stayed together. Amaya is now dating Matt a coworker of Chris for 6 months and she is completely happy. Chris is now dating his coworker Christy and they have been together for almost 5 months and they couldn't be happier. These two couples think they are spending a romantic weekend with lovers but what they don't know is that they boyfriend and girlfriend are going to be leaving to test the will power of staying faithful.

Amaya and Matt were in the bedroom talking and laughing until Matt got a little note telling him that there was a note at the desk for him. Amaya kissed him on the lips before he walked out leaving her alone. Christy and Chris were at the bar beside the pool talking and smiling. Christy was handed a note then read it before looking at Chris. She told Chris that she had to go the front desk because someone left her a note. Both Matt and Christy were put in a SUV while they looked at each other.

"What is going on?" Christy asked looking at Matt who was looking at her.

"I dont know to be honest but I wonder my self." Matt said as the car slowly started to pull away.

Natalia walked outside to the pool area where Chris was sitting at the bar drinking a drink she gave him a smile.

"Chris your room is ready." Natalia said smiling at him.

She lead the way while he followed closely behind the smaller framed woman. Natalia opened the hotel room door making Amaya turn around. Amaya stopped in her tracks and looked at the man she was once dating.

"Looks like you guys are happy to see each other. Your boyfriend and your girlfriend are in that car right now on their way home." Natalia said pointing out the window.

Both Chris and Amaya walked over to the window and peeked out seeing Christy and Matt being taken away.

"Great he isn't going to be to happy about this." Amaya said walking back over to where Natalia was standing with a smile on her face.

"Well you two are the ones actually spending the luxurious weekend here at Casa Bella, there's a bedroom here and a bedroom there...feel free to sleep wherever you want. Before I forget, these are your V.I.P. bracelets...they allow you access to everything here at Casa Bella so you must wear them at all times." Natlalia said handing them the bracelets.

She nodded at them before leaving them alone in the room.

"I'm sleeping here you can sleep in there." Amaya said as she pointed to the other bedroom that Natalia had pointed out.

"Why do you get to sleep in here?" Chris asked looking down at his ex girlfriend.

"Because you over grown monkey I was here first!" Amaya said sitting on the bed.

**Other Cabin**

The SUV that took Christy and Matt were pulling into the drive way making Christy and Matt look around.

"I think we are coming back I think." Matt said as they got out of the SUV.

Natalia was standing there with a smile on her face and greeted them.She told them to follow her to the top floor. She opened the door to the room and Christy and Matt walked in. They looked around then looked at Natalia who was standing at the doorway.

"Your boyfriend and your girlfriend are staying here at Casa Bella and you'll be able to spy on them but you're confined to this room for the entire weekend. You'll be able to see and hear what they are doing on the television and they have been equipped with special touch sensor bracelets. Whenever they touch, the red light will go off. Also when they get into the hot tub it will make the hot tub cam come on and you guys will get to see. Plus there is a name counter to see how many times they have said your names during this weekend." Natalia said as she showed them how everything worked.

Matt groaned while Christy crossed her arms and looked at Matt. Natalia left them alone while Matt looked at the computer and it showed that Amaya said his once while Chris had not said Christy's name once.

**Romantic Dinner**

Amaya walked through the curtain wearing a sexy white halter style dress with a cowl neck and flounce bottom. Her hair was up in curls and her make up was lightly done. Chris walked into the little room area wearing a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt with the last two buttons unbutton. Amaya smiled brightly as they sat down in the chairs. Amaya was slowly eating her salad when Chris grabbed a card.

"Do you think that if things worked out different between me and you that we would be together now?" Chris said looking at Amaya who took a sip of her drink.

"Absolutely, we were together for three years. I loved you with all my heart...I still love you even though we aren't together anymore." Amaya said as she grabbed a card from the table.

She looked at the card and closed her eyes then looked at Chris who was taking a bite of his own salad.

"What is your favorite memory of us being together." Amaya asked looking at Chris.

Chris looked at her eyes then smiled.

"I would have to say it was our two year anniversary when we cooked dinner together then sat together in the living room watching home movies that we made when you came and visted me in Orlando or when you came with me to Japan." Chris said making Amaya smile brightly.

"I remember that because that night I saw something on the video that I didnt know you put on there." Amaya said laughing.

Before Amaya could say anything else Chris leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently. Amaya was taken back just a little bit but kissed back anyways. Chris broke the kiss and looked at Amaya who was smiling brightly. She was now blushing as she reached for another card on the table.

"What is the worst thing about Christy that annoys you the most." Amaya said with a evil grin.

"She's too damn clingy, everywhere I turn she's right there and she's constantly thinking that I'm cheating on her...I have no space or free time at all. And that is really starting to bug me but I'm getting use to it. " Chris said while Amaya nodded at him.

**Spy Room**

Matt and Christy were sitting on the floor playing war until a knock. Matt got up and opened the door and found a note on the mat then walked back into the room where Christy was now sitting on the couch.

"Amaya and Chris went on a romantic date you have 3 choices to pick from but pick careful and wisely you only have 5 minutes to view. When you pick call the front desk and let them know." Matt said as he read the note.

He looked up and the TV had 3 choices to pick from 1) Just a little start. 2) Some friendly loven 3) The truth will set you free. Christy looked at the TV then looked at Matt who was reading them.

" I say 2 some friendly loven." Christy said holding her knees.

"I agree." Matt said calling the front desk letting them know.

The TV screen came on and it was showing Chris telling Amaya about their anniversary thing. After he finished the comment he leaned over and kissed Amaya on the lips. Christy started to bite her bottom lip as she looked at Matt who looked like he was ready to just hit someone. The TV screen shut off while Christy got up from the couch crying while Matt just sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"I am better then her why did he do that?!" shouted Christy as she sat down on her bed crying.

Next Morning

Matt and Christy were eating breakfest then got a knock they looked up and Natalia walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning." Natalia said while all they did was nod at her. "You guys have a decision to make you can either send Chris and Amaya to racket ball or henna tattoos." she added.

"Racket Ball." Matt and Christy said at the same time.

"There is a catch if you send them to Racket Ball you dont get to spy but if you send them to get Henna tattoos you get to spy." Natalia said looking at Matt and Christy.

Christy ran her hand through her red hair while Matt closed his eyes.

"I guess it's Henna Tattoos" Christy said with a sigh.

"Yea." Matt said while Natlalia nodded and walked out of the room. "I swear that I am just going flip if anything happens after last night I am not sure I want to be with her anymore." he added.

"I can't believe that he did that to me I know that they dated but I'm Christy Hemme!" Christy said looking at him.

"I know you wont let me forget it!" Matt said looking at her.

**Henna Tattoos**

Chris and Amya walked into the tent area holding hands and laughing.

"Hello I'm Rena and I will be putting the Henna tattoos on you guys." she said with a bright smile.

Amaya went first she sat down in a chair while Chris sat in front of her and watched Rena put some branches on Amya's shoulder then put some some leaves on it.

"Now leave your shirt hanging until it drys." Rena said while Chris laid down on a table.

It took Rena bout 45 minutes to put a Henna tattoo of a dragon on his back. Amaya smiled at him then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Chris stood up slowly while Amaya looked at his back and the tattoo.

"I like it." Amaya said taking a sip of her water.

Chris kissed Amaya on the lips once again while a guy walked up to them and handed them a note.

"Due to a recent cancellation Chris and Amya you two have been updated to another room. Go to the top of the stair case and your bags will be waiting there." Chris said reading the note outloud.

Amaya and Chris walked to the top of the stairs and saw the new room. Amaya smiled brightly as she saw the candles around the floor. She looked around room and looked at the shower and smiled.

"Damn its the size of my bedroom." Amaya said laughing.

"Damn it is." Chris said looking at the shower while Amaya was laughing.

She shook her head with a smile as went to look at the rest of the room.

**Spy Room**

Natalia walked into the cabin and saw that Matt and Christy were playing poker.

"Hi, Christy and Matt just wanted to let you know that due to a recent cancellation Amaya and Chris have been moved to a new room. A new channel has been added to your television to show you the layout of the new room. The locator function has been enhanced on their bracelets so you'll be able to tell where Amya and Chris are in the room." Natlalia said showing them how it worked.

"I'm sick of this damn red light on!" Christy said screaming at the light.

Natalia walked out of the room leaving them alone once more.

"I can't last anymore!" Matt said hiding the red light.

**Next Morning**

"Amaya follow this map and find out where it takes you." Amaya said reading her note outloud.

"Chris follow this map and find out where it takes you." Chris said as he read his note.

Amaya kissed Chris as she walked out of the room.

**Meeting Christy**

Amaya walked out into the pool area and saw Christy standing there looking at her watching her go towards her. Christy put her hands in her back pockets of her jeans.

"Hello Amaya." Christy said looking at Amaya.

"Hi." Amaya said looking at Christy with a questioning face.

"Me and Matt have been here at Casa Bella this whole weekend spying on you and Chris." Christy said while Amaya's eyes got big. "We saw what you did during the date the first night here. Plus we saw you guys make out at the end of your Henna tattoo date and I'm sure you guys had sex because last night that damn light stayed on all night long!" she added.

Amaya looked at Christy then looked around at the pool area.

"You have a decision to make. The X stands for Chris and the O stands for Matt pick one and the leave the other behind." Christy said handing the tiles to Amaya before walking off.

Amaya looked at the tiles then threw one into the pool before walking off.

**Meeting Matt**

Chris walked down the stairs and to the dock where Matt was standing his hands in his pockets and looking down. Chris walked up and Matt looked up.

"Terry me and Christy have been here this whole weekend spying on you and Amaya." Matt said while Chris looked at him. "You are my friend Terry how could you do that?" he added.

"Matt we dated for 3 years and I love her I'm not going to deny saying that I dont." Chris replied while Matt just looked at him.

"You have a decision to make Chris." Matt said taking out the tiles. "The X stands for Amaya while the O stands for Christy pick one and the leave the other one behind." he added handing them to him.

Matt walked off leaving Chris on the dock. Chris looked at the tiles then threw one into the water then walked off.

**Amaya meeting Matt**

Amaya walked up to where Matt was standing and he looked at her.

"How could you do that?" Matt shouted at her.

"I'm sorry." Amaya said looking at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Amaya we are done." Matt said before walking off.

"Good! I picked Chris!" Amaya shouted as he walked off.

**Chris meeting Christy**

Christy was standing beside the pool while Chris walked up to her.

"You already know that you I was spying on you. Chris I love you and this is how you repay me." Christy said shaking her head. "It just proves to me that you are nothing but a lier or a cheater." she added.

Chris just looked at her while she was tapping her foot.

"I picked..." Chris said looking at her.

**Meeting Up**

Chris was stand in front of a walk way while Amaya walked up to him. He hugged her once she got to him. Amaya looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"This weekend has been great and it brought up so many feelings that I thought was done and over with Amaya. I love you and I am sorry that we didn't work out the first time. I was told that I had to make a decision and I picked you." Chris said while Amaya smiled at him.

Amaya smiled brightly at him as she kissed his hands.

"I love you with all my heart Chris you mean the world to me and I picked you two." Amaya said showing her tile to him.

Chris smiled brightly at her as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently. Amaya wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and smiled while laughing at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Batista and Rachel Parker were together for 2 years but broke up because Rachel thought Dave was cheating on her and eventually found out that was true. Dave is wondering still after all this time what would have happened between him and Rachel had he not cheated on her. Rachel is now dating John Hennigan, a coworker of Dave's for about 9 months and she is completely happy. Dave is now dating Pure, a woman he met in a strip club and they have been together for almost 7 months and they couldn't be happier. These two couples think they are spending a romantic weekend with their lovers but what they don't know is that they boyfriend and girlfriend are going to be leaving to test the power of staying faithful.

Rachel was sitting with John outside at the bar when a man came up to John and handed him a note telling him there was a call for him at the front desk. He kissed Rachel quickly then made his way inside the hotel to answer the call.

Another young man walked up to Rachel and smiled politely. "Miss Parker your room is ready, if you'll just follow me."

Dave Batista sat by the pool with his girlfriend Pure, holding her closely until a man came up to them and handed Pure a note saying that there was a call for her at the front desk. She kissed Dave on the cheek and went inside the hotel to answer the call.

A young woman walked up to Dave and smiled politely. "Mr. Batista your room is ready, if you'll just follow me."

The moment John stepped into the hotel, he found himself being ushered out the front door to a waiting SUV. Moments later the door opened and in got Dave Batista's girlfriend. "Pure? What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no clue but I intend on finding out." She went to open the door but before she had the chance, the vehicle started moving with the two of them inside.

Dave Batista walked inside the room and instantly recognized the woman standing on the far side with her back to him. "Rachel?"

Rachel Parker spun around, a look of shock and anger on her face. "What the hell are you doing here? Where is Johnny?"

"I have no clue, I was told this was my room...where is Pure?"

"Whoever named that bitch had no idea what the hell they were doing." Rachel mumbled just as a woman walked into the room.

"Looks like you guys are happy to see each other. Your boyfriend and your girlfriend are in that car right now on their way home." Natalia said pointing out the window.

"Happy? You call _this_ happy?" Rachel growled, glaring at the woman as she walked over to the window and sure enough saw an SUV pulling out of the hotel parking lot. "Shit, what the hell is this?"

"Well you two are the ones actually spending the luxurious weekend here at Casa Bella, there's a bedroom here and a bedroom there...feel free to sleep wherever you want. Before I forget, these are your V.I.P. bracelets...they allow you access to everything here at Casa Bella so you must wear them at all times." Natlalia said handing them the bracelets and she walked out of the room before Rachel had the chance to protest.

"I'm sleeping in the other bedroom and don't you even _think_ of coming in there while I'm asleep." Rachel hissed at Dave who sighed.

"Rachel why do you hate me so much?"

"Hmm, I wonder why? Could it be the fact that you cheated on me or could it be the fact that you and that...whore snuck around behind my back and Johnny's back too? Take your pick Dave."

The SUV circled around the hotel and evetually pulled back into the parking lot which John was quick to notice. "What the hell? We're back at the same place!"

The door opened and a woman stood there. "Follow me."

John and Pure got out of the SUV and followed the woman to a small room, once they were inside they saw a woman standing there with a smile on her face.

"What the hell is going on here?" John demanded to know, crossing his arms over his sculpted chest.

"Your boyfriend and your girlfriend are staying here at Casa Bella and you'll be able to spy on them but you're confined to this room for the entire weekend. You'll be able to see and hear what they are doing on the television and they have been equipped with special touch sensor bracelets. Whenever they touch, the red light will go off. Also when they get into the hot tub it will make the hot tub cam come on and you guys will get to see. Plus there is a name counter to see how many times they have said your names during this weekend." Natalia said as she showed them how everything worked.

John smirked, faithful in his relationship with Rachel while Pure looked as pale as a ghost. Natalia left them alone while John looked at the computer and it showed that Rachel had said his name twice while Dave had only said Pure's name once.

_A romantic dinner? What a fucking joke!_ Rachel thought as she walked through the curtain in a pair of tattered jeans and a t-shirt that belonged to John. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had barely bothered to put on any make-up. Dave walked into the room wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. He spotted what Rachel was wearing and sighed while shaking his head.

"This is supposed to be a romantic dinner...couldn't you have at least dressed up a _little_?"

"I was thinking about it but then I thought, 'Hey, what the hell? It's only Dave...no one special'." Rachel replied, smirking at him as he sat down beside her. She took a bite of her salad and motioned to the cards laying on the table between them. "I suppose those are for us."

"Well, let's see." Dave said, picking up one of the cards and reading it. "What is your favorite part of our relationship?"

"The day we broke up." Rachel simply responded and picked up a card. "Do you regret cheating on me with Melina and leaving me high and dry? Oh...this should be good."

"Of course I do, we had a good thing for a long time and I know I screwed that up...I just wish we could somehow get it back."

"Well, keep on wishing all you want...it's not going to happen. Unlike your little whore I'm faithful to the man I love."

Dave sighed again, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rachel please..."

"Please what Dave? Just read the last card so we can get through this."

He rolled his eyes and picked up the last card. "This one is actually a dare."

"Oh joy...read the damn thing."

Dave smirked and showed her the card so she would know he wasn't making it up. "I dare you to kiss me."

Rachel groaned but then she suddenly smiled seductively and leaned closer to him. "Come here Dave..." She whispered and he leaned closer to her. The minute he was close enough, she slapped him across the face and stood up. "I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it...this dinner is _over_!" Rachel hissed and walked away, leaving him sitting there stunned.

Pure sat in the room, staring intently at the red light and she jumped when it came on. "They just touched!"

John looked up from the magazine he had been reading and shrugged. "Probably that bastard trying to make a move on my girl."

"How the hell can you be so calm about this?"

"I trust Rachel." Was his simple reply just as there was a knock on the door. He threw the magazine on the coffee table and walked over, opening the door he found a note on the welcome mat. "We got a note." John said, holding it up as he walked back over and sat down on the couch. "Rachel and Dave went on a romantic date you have 3 choices to pick from but choose wisely you only have 5 minutes to view. Use your remote to view whichever one you choose." He looked up at the television just as the three choices appeared. 1)Seeing is believing. 2) Questions and Regrets. 3) Kiss and Tell.

"Kiss and tell! Kiss and tell!" Pure exclaimed and John rolled his eyes.

"Okay, just calm the hell down." He chose number three and the screen flashed to life.

They both watched as Dave dared Rachel to kiss him and at first it seemed as though she wasn't going to go through with it but John saw the look in her eyes and knew instantly that she was up to something. He watched as she put on a fake seductive smile and leaned over to lure him in then slapped the taste out of his mouth once his was close enough, telling him she wouldn't kiss him if her life depended on it then she walked off.

"That's my girl." John chuckled, sitting back on the couch and resting his hands behind his head.

(The Next Morning)

John and Pure were eating breakfest when someone knocked on the door and they looked up to see Natalia walk into the room with a smile on her face. "Good Morning." Natalia said while all they did was nod at her. "You guys have a decision to make you can either send Dave and Rachel to tennis or a private spa day."

"Tennis." Pure stated without hesitation as John just stood there.

"There is a catch though, if you send them to play tennis you don't get to spy but if you send them to the private spa day you get to spy." Natalia said looking at John and Pure.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." John mumbled, walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"Spa day I guess." Pure sighed sadly, tears in her eyes and Natalia nodded as she walked out of the room. "I really hate this."

Rachel walked in the tent area ahead of Dave wearing a solid black bikini while Dave wore a pair of short swim trunks and they saw a woman standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Darlena and I'll be in charge of your spa day so let's get started!"

Dave was the first up and throughly enjoyed the massage that he was getting, smiling at Rachel who was beside him the whole time.

"Rachel would you like to give this a try?" Darlena asked, stopping the massage momentarily.

"No thank you." Rachel replied, smiling sweetly at the woman.

Soon it was Rachel's turn and Dave smiled evilly, a plan forming in his mind. "Darlena do you mind if I give that a try? I'd like to see if I got the techniques down so I can use them sometime."

"Why sure Dave!"

Rachel turned to glare up at Dave and she could tell by the look on his face exactly what he was trying to do but there was nothing she could do, it was too risky. "Forget it Dave...it won't work." She hissed and he chuckled.

"What? I'm just trying to learn some techniques."

"_Right_."

Dave leaned down and kissed Rachel on the neck and she turned around quickly, slapping him across the face.

"Don't do that again you bastard!"

John smiled proudly as he watched his girlfriend slap her ex across the face but his smile faded when he turned to Pure and saw she was crying. He grabbed a tissue off the stand beside him and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Pure you knew he was like this...we all tried to warn you."

"I know, I just thought..." She trailed off, not really knowing what she thought.

"That he'd be different with you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Rachel and Dave walked back to their room and immediately noticed a note hanging on the door. "Due to a recent cancellation Dave and Rachel, you two have been updated to another room. Go to the top of the staircase and your bags will be waiting there." Dave said, reading the note outloud.

Dave and Rachel walked to the top of the stairs and walked into the new room. Rachel groaned when she saw everything and it only got worse when she noticed there was only one bed. "You're sleeping on the damn couch."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm a woman and I'm sure as hell not sleeping on the couch."

Natalia walked into the cabin and saw that John and Pure were talking intently. "Hi, Pure and John just wanted to let you know that due to a recent cancellation Rachel and Dave have been moved to a new room. A new channel has been added to your television to show you the layout of the new room. The locator function has been enhanced on their bracelets so you'll be able to tell where Rachel and Dave are in the room." Natlalia said, showing them how it worked and then she walked out.

"Great, this should be fun." Pure muttered, looking at the television.

"Pure calm down...you saw Rachel enough this weekend, she's not going to do anything."

"It's not her I'm worried about John."

(The Next Morning)

There were two notes slipped under the door and Rachel went over to pick them up. "There's one for you." She grumbled, tossing it at Dave who caught it easily. "Rachel follow this map and find out where it takes you." Rachel said reading her note outloud.

"Dave follow this map and find out where it takes you."

They glanced at each other, a glare permanently planted on Rachel's face before she walked out of the room to follow the map like she was supposed to.

(Meeting Pure)

Rachel rounded the corner and saw Pure sitting on a bench. She stopped for a minute and groaned when Pure looked over at her then continued walking. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Johnny left."

"We came back actually...we've been spying on you and Dave this whole weekend."

"Pure before you even start, nothing happened between Dave and I. I'm with Johnny now, I love him with all my heart and..."

"Rachel stop, I know. I just want to say thank you for not giving into anything he tried to pull this weekend...I thought Dave actually loved me but I guess I was wrong."

Rachel had hated the woman for a long time for the way she acted around everyone but when she saw the anger and pain in her eyes she felt all her hate melting away because she knew exactly what she was going through. "Pure I'm just so sorry you had to find out what he's like this way."

Pure shrugged and sighed sadly. "I'll get over it and move on. Anyway, you have a choice to make..." She held up two tiles and showed them to Rachel. "I doubt this will be a difficult decision for you but the 'X' is Dave and the 'O' is John...pick one and leave the other behind for good." Pure handed her the tiles then got up and walked away.

"Yeah, like _that_ is a tough decision." Rachel quickly sat a tile face down on the bench and walked away.

(Meeting John)

Dave rounded the corner and walked down the long dock, growling when he saw who was standing there waiting for him. "I thought you went home."

"Surprise!" John smirked, glaring at him. "Your girlfriend and I have been here spying on you and Rachel this whole weekend...Pure saw every move you tried to pull on my girl and trust me, I think you got some shit to answer for."

"I don't answer to anybody."

"Yeah, well...we'll see about that. I'm not wasting anymore of my time talking to you so here's the deal..." John held up the tiles to show Dave. "You got a decision to make, the 'X' stands for Rachel and the 'O' stands for Pure...choose one and leave the other behind for good." He glared at Dave one last time before walking away.

Dave looked down at the tiles in his hand before tossing one into the river that surrounded him.

(Dave Meeting Pure)

Dave walked up to Pure and immediately saw the sadness and anger in her eyes. "Pure..."

"Don't Dave. I trusted you, I loved you...I didn't want to believe you were like everybody said you were and this is how you treat me for that? Just tell me who you chose so I can get out of here."

He sighed and held up the tile revealing the 'X'. "I chose Rachel."

"You bastard!" Pure exclaimed, slapping him across the face. "We're through...don't ever call me again." She hissed, walking off.

(Rachel Meeting John)

Rachel smiled brightly the moment she walked around the building and saw John. "Baby!"

John smiled and caught her as she launched herself in his arms. "Babe I missed you so much this weekend!"

"I missed you too." Rachel replied, kissing him. "So you were spying on me huh? Kinky."

"Yeah and I just want to tell you how much I love you for being so faithful to me."

Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Well...you know I had a decision to make."

"Yeah."

"I chose you of course but there's something I have to tell you Johnny."

John stiffened up a little and pulled back from her embrace to look down at her. "What is it?"

"I'm two months pregnant...you're going to be a daddy Johnny." Rachel smiled shyly, giggling when he grabbed her up into a hug.

"Babe that's great! I'm so happy!" He sat her back on her feet and kissed her passionately. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Johnny."

(Rachel Meeting Dave)

Rachel sighed as she walked up to Dave and stood there, waiting for him to speak.

"Rachel I had such a great time this weekend and I know I made a lot of mistakes in the past but I love you...I want to give us another try."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? You screwed up way too much and I moved on! I love Johnny with all my heart and we're starting our family now."

"Family?" Dave asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"I'm two months pregnant Dave so needless to say...I chose the man I love, my baby's father."

John stepped out from behind the bushes and walked down the stairs to stand next to Rachel, a smile on his face. "See Batista...you go around screwing every whore in the country and you lose the best woman you'll ever have." He leaned down and kissed Rachel then they walked off, leaving Dave standing there with a stunned look on his face.


End file.
